


Co-Op Gaming

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Guitars, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris and Cloud play a rhythm video game.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 3





	Co-Op Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Chocobo Ride.'

“So how does this work again?” Cloud asked. Beside him Aeris finished settling the guitar strap over her shoulder and strummed her instrument to select the relevant game options. Cloud shrugged and slung his own guitar-shaped controller over his head like she had. His hand caught against the switch on the main body of the controller resulting in a slightly tinny, discordant note from his guitar. Curious he tapped at the buttons on the guitar's neck to similar results.

“Won't work; I'm controlling the options." Aeris smiled. "You'll pick it up in no time. Like playing a real guitar. Mostly. Hold down the button the neck-“ Aeris lifted the controller to demonstrate and tapped her fingers on the coloured buttons without clicking any of them. “-and strum up or down as the notes scroll.” She smiled and waggled the relevant switch. On the screen various options highlighted in conjunction with her movements.

Aeris turned her attention back to the screen, strummed up a few times, each flick accompanied with a mechanical click. She pressed down on a button and selected the first block of songs. "Never played guitar," Cloud murmured. The two of them were stood in front of the television, the latest iteration of the popular guitar-playing video game loaded and ready, their instruments connected to the games console with long wires, the packaging tossed carelessly onto the sofa. Aeris had bought it on a whim after reading the included song list on the box.

Cloud had been curious about her enthusing and expressed some interest in joining in. Sadly the publishers were canny; to get two instruments meant forking out for two full copies of the game. Or having an older controller lying around. Aeris mused on the idea of tracking down a second-hand controller but decided against it. What chance was there it would still be in working order or last half as long as the new one? They split the cost of two sets of discs plus controllers (one disc left with the rest of the packaging unopened).

“Okay…” Aeris murmured scrolling down the list.

“Something easy at first maybe?” Cloud had never played one of the games before. Genuinely eager to try but mindful of messing up and thus wasting the money they spent on both games. It could not be that hard. Could it? He was not at all musically gifted; never had a chance for piano lessons or anything like it. He had good reflexes thanks to his past, but was that enough to do something like this?

“An easy one, huh?” Aeris grinned and clicked onto the lowest difficulty option. The song list popped up. Okay. Oddly nervous now. Cloud breathed out, trying to calm himself. If this was like most video games, it would start easy and get progressively more difficult. Well; unless this was something akin to that weird - or maybe infuriating was the better word - game set in an archaic fanatasy setting where everything could kill his characters in two hits and getting to the end still involved his character dying.

No, it couldn't be anything like that. This game would be a slow progression of difficulty with each passing level and for their progression through the track list. First track should be the really easy one. The CD drive of the console whirred for a few moments, the screen froze, went black and- Now a run-down venue was visible, their viewpoint swooping across it and the crowded audience assembled before a ramshackle stage. A 3D model of their alleged band stood waiting on the stage, instruments in hands. Was that him and Aeris in-game? There had been no option to select an appearance so they would have to accept it. The interface rose up, obscuring the band, the stage and most of the background detail. In another moment the song began.

“What’s this one?” Cloud frowned; the backing beat sounded, represented by a pulsing line - the first notes were inbound and hurtled down the screen towards the prompt.

“Chocobo Ride. By Mog Hat.” Aeris's face took a new look of concentration. She played near perfectly, fingers tapping and clicking in time with the moving button prompts. Cloud was not at her level; some notes he hit, others he missed with a similar discordant clank to his attempt to control the menu. He stayed well clear of the weird bar thing Aeris waggled at any opportunity for more points. Together they both thrashed pretend guitars at the end of the song to the virtual crowd's delight. Aeris took a deep breath, her face flushed. "Want to do the next one?"

"Definitely." Cloud gripped his guitar and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware, Guitar Hero 3 contained the track 'Slow Ride' by Foghat. Yes this entire thing was in aid of that one joke. This is cheating a little from my attempt to keep FF7 at 1997-era tech at best...


End file.
